


Dragons

by orphan_account



Series: Added Character Stories [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious girl shows up in the Isle of Berk on a Night Fury, asking for a place to stay and requesting Hiccup's help. With people suddenly going missing, since the girl arrived, Astrid does her best to keep a close watch on her. Hiccup, completely oblivious to Astrid's suspicions, bonds with the girl. Not only could Astrid lose Hiccup, but could this be another Heather situation? To add to Astrid's annoyance, Eret decides to make a surprise appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fay Valkarie

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my attempt at a HTTYD story, because I've been focusing too much on PJO lol. I've only seen the movies, red a few afflictions people wrote, and seen very few episodes. I appologize before hand if I get a character wrong, and I will be adding more characters later. Please, feel free to help or correct me of I get a character wrong, and I would love suggestions, as I'm just writing as I go. At the moment, I have very few plans for where this is going.
> 
> Suggestions and Criticism are accepted. I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

It'd been a long day in the Forge, what with Gobber running in and out, shouting requests of things people needed to be made. Hiccup sighed, wishing desperately for a break. That's what he gets, he supposed, for complaining about having nothing to do yesterday.

Toothless snickered in the corner, earning himself a glare from Hiccup. The dragon tilted his head with an innocent expression, then closed his green eyes with a very gummy smile, before curling back up with a grunt by the fire.

"Aye, Hiccup," Hiccup glanced up from Toothless to see Gobber in the entry way. "Sun's going down. Best get yourself into bed soon, I'll take care of the rest. Gotta long day tomorrow, lad."

Hiccup nodded gratefully. "Thanks Gobber, I owe you one."

Gobber smiled and left, leaving Hiccup with Toothless and a mess of papers to clean up. He sighed, stacking the sketches together and pinning some up for tomorrow.

He turned around to face Toothless. "Come on, bud. Its time to go."

The dragon opened one eye, grunted, and closed it again. Hiccup sighed, stepping closer and nudging Toothless with his prosthetic. Toothless grunted again, louder this time, but kept his eyes closed, shifting into a more comfortable position. He smirked when Hiccup sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Really?"

Toothless made a sound similar to a snort and puffed air through his nose. Hiccup stepped closer, ready to use full force in annoying his best friend. Toothless anticipated this and, with his eyes still closed, swung his tail to sweep Hiccup's feet put from under him. Well, foot.

Hiccup laughed when Toothless' eyes shot open, curious as to why his tail didn't make contact with anything but the floor. Hiccup jumped to miss the swipe, a grin spread widely across his face.

"Ha ha, you misshey!"

Toothless' tail swung back from where it ended the first time, knocking Hiccup down and wiping the smirk off his face.

"Fine, I'll just let you sleep here," Hiccup huffed and Toothless rolled his eyes, reluctantly getting up off the floor and strutting to the door.

"Show off," Hiccup mumbled, satisfied when Toothless stopped, ear twitching in annoyance as he glared, before continuing.

They'd started walking back to Hiccup's room but took a detour, stopping by the Great Hall. The majority of the villagers were crowded together, watching the sky. Toothless froze and stiffened, ears pinning back and pupils becoming thin slits. Hiccup, staring at whatever was in the sky, ran into him.

" _Oof_ What is it, bud?"

Toothless didn't respond, making no movement to probe he'd even been listening. That's when Hiccup saw it, a boneknapper and a

"Hiccup? What's going on?"

He jumped at the sound of Astrid's voice behind him. He whirled around, tripping slightly on his metal leg and thankful when she caught him.

"Astrid, there'sthat's a"

"A Night Fury," she concluded. "So, Toothless might not be the only one." 

Hiccup glanced back to Toothless, still ready to attack with slitted eyes. Astrid stepped forward to be at his side. "Whoever's riding it, lets hope they're on our side. Toothless is my age, not as experienced as a fully grown Night Fury should be."

"Well," Astrid said, already walking towards the chaos. "let's go see, shall we?"

Hiccup sighed and walked by her after making sure Toothless would follow. He did, but reluctantly, still glaring at the dragons above.

When they caught up to the group, the boneknapper landed, and Hiccup was surprised to see it so small. Usually, boneknappers could get up to 80 feet, but this one couldn't be much bigger than Astrid's dragon, Stormfly.

It's rider wore a helmet, much similar to the one Hiccup had recently made. They took off their helmet, revealing a guy Hiccup's age with dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a really strong jaw line. Hiccup found himself slightly jealous, although he himself had been improving much more lately.

Hiccup's face had become much more defined, he'd gained muscle, as well as height, and his hair was different. As Ruffnut had said after nearly drooling over his change, "Puberty hit you _hard_ , dude."

Toothless growled, but hid behind Hiccup's leg and out of sight. It was surprising, really. He'd never seen Toothless hide from another dragon his size.

The blonde rider glanced up with a smirk, and Hiccup followed his gaze. The dragonor what he suspected to be a Night Furyclosed it's wings and shot straight down to the villagers, spreading its wings and shopping abruptly twenty feet in the air.

Much to Hiccup's surprise, the rider stood, placed their arms out in front of them, and dove towards the ground. Just before they hit, they rolled into a somersault, landing on one knee.

Their arms were spread out beside them like wings, and with what looked like a press of a button, flaming blades shot out into their hands.

Hiccup stared in astonishment. He could practically see hertheir body suggested they were a girlsmirking underneath her own mask. The astonishment wasn't for the entrance, but for the flaming weapons and Night Fury. She wore clothes similar to Astrid's, a gray top with metal shoulder pads. Her skirt looked a lot like hers too, but black with gray leggings.

The girl stood up, leaving her helmet on as she spoke. "I am here to see the Dragon Master."

Hiccup snorted at the name, then immediately covered his mouth.

The mysterious girls head shot towards him, electric blue eyes locking on his own green ones from the holes of her helmet. She lifted her chin a notch. "Is there a problem?"

Hiccup smirked and shook his head, saying, "Nope," like the smartass he is.

"If we have a problem, let us settle this now."

 She took a threatening step forward, but stopped at Toothless' growl. She raised an eyebrow. Hiccup turned his head slightly, just enough to see Toothless' eyes still narrow slits as he glared at the girl.

"Come on out, bud," he whispered. Toothless stepped out from behind Hiccup, glaring coldly at the girl. If looks could kill...

"You're the Dragon Master, then?"

It wasn't a question, more of a statement, and it took Hiccup by surprise. Usually, even after seeing Toothless, the person asking for him stayed in denial. This girl didn't seem to have any doubts he was who she referred to.

He snorted again. "Please, don't refer to it as _'Dragon Master'_ ever again. I'm not a dragon master, I don't control them. They just chose to listen to me."

Her eyes seemed to soften and she sighed in relief. She pulled the helmet off her head, revealing long, dark hair and pale, freckled cheeks. Her lips were thin and pink, and her eyes were bright and lined darkly by her lashes.

Although she was pretty, she seemed like she used to be small and frail, how Hiccup used to be. The beautify of her now seemed much like the sudden change Hiccup had; not as bad as before, but still not perfect to yourself or anyone else. People still see you as the sarcastic dorky kid, even if his sarcasm is just as bad as before.

"My name is Fay Valkyrie."

Astrid raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, leaning on one hip. "Valkyrie?"

Fay nodded, heading back to her Night Fury and petting it's head. As far as Hiccup could tell, the dragon seemed to be the same age as himself and Toothless. Then again, he could be wrong. "The name's been in my family for years. As has Shadow, my Night Fury."

Fay stepped back, giving the villagers a closer look at her dragon. There was a long scar across it's face, going from above the left eye to the bottom, cutting through but not damaging it's sight, as far as Hiccup could tell.

She gave the boneknapper's rider a stern look. "Nicholas, you can speak, you know."

Hiccup was slightly shocked at her natural tone. When she spoke before, she seemed much like his dad, in a scary way; making sure each word was spoken carefully, as if everyone was her enemy, but also needed to be taken care of. To this guy? She seemed calmer, like she'd known him her whole life.

The guyNicholasraised his hands up in mock surrender. He bowed with a smirk and said, "Yes, milady. Your wish is my command."

Fay rolled her eyes. "Come down here and meet these people. We did intrude on their territory."

He unmounted his dragon, keeping a hand on the side of it's head as he stood.

"So," Fay clapped her hands together. "We need a place to stay, as well as your help, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed. Looks like another sleepless night. _Will he ever get a break?_


	2. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> If interested, my Tumblr is: Crazygirl36623   
> It might take me a while, but I try to follow back, so if you want to read, see my art, or just Ned a follow, feel free to look me up :3


End file.
